


All My Heroes Are Dead and Gone

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, episode tag s07e10, i think i got them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches as Dean silently loses himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Heroes Are Dead and Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by 'Heroes' by Shinedown.

The silence was deafening as Dean drove in the direction of the cabin. Dean couldn’t bear to turn on the radio and he glanced over at Sam, tear tracks staining his cheeks, and massaging the scar on his left hand. He hates seeing him like this and wishes he could do something to help. He hates this feeling of helplessness when it comes to his brother.

For the next few weeks, Sam watches as his brother drinks himself into a stupor while obsessing over the numbers Bobby left for them. As the days go on, Sam is fed up with Dean’s destructive behavior. He grabs the whiskey bottle from Dean’s hand and throws it against the wall. Dean calmly exits his chair and comes face to face with his gargantuan brother, “Sam, you have my undivided attention.”

Sam stood there, chest heaving, and his fists balled up at his sides, “Dean this has got to stop. I mean look at you! You haven’t had a decent night’s sleep, you barely eat, and all you do is drink and stare at those stupid numbers!”

Dean grabs Sam by the front of his shirt and yanks him forward, “Don’t you dare say that to me! Bobby died trying to get us those numbers and I’m going to figure out what the hell they mean, even if it kills me!”

Sam looks away from Dean’s intense stare and tentatively brings his hands up and wraps them around Dean’s wrists. He rubs his thumbs over Dean’s wrist bones and looks back up into Dean’s eyes. A tear slips down his cheek, “I miss him too Dean and I wish we could bring him back, I really do. But I can’t lose you Dean, not when I need you most.” He rests his forehead against Dean’s, “Stop shutting me out, please. I need you De.”

Dean practically melts at how broken Sam sounds. He moves his hands up and cups Sam’s cheeks, wiping away the stray tears and stroking his cheeks, “I’m so sorry baby boy.” He places a light kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth. He leads Sam over to the beat-up old couch and cradles him in his arms, stroking and kissing his hair, “It’s alright Sammy, I got you. I’m right here.” Sam wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and softly cries into his chest, soaking up Dean’s warmth and comfort.

 


End file.
